Tranches de Vie
by Mellyna Yanou
Summary: De petites Vignettes à thème sur notre équipe préférée...troisième vignette ! J'ai besoin de vos reviews !
1. Rien ne lui résiste

_Bien ! Bien ! Biiiiieeeen ! Voici une petite vignette pour inaugurer mes premiers écrits sur Star Gate SG1... ce n'est pas le premier, ni le dernier, que nenni... c'est juste le premier écrit que je vais enfin mettre en ligne._

_Alors je vous explique... ce qui suivra sera une série de vignettes sur Star Gate SG1... des vignettes venant de meme littéraire (sur Live Journal... regardez plus bas après la vignette) ou d'initatives individuelles (influencées par les meme). Donc il n'y aura aucune suite logique (ou presque), il y a aura de tout et de rien... même des trucs un peu ambigus. Si, si... mais rien de bien choquant, tout de même._

_C'est parti !_

**Auteur** : Mellyna Yanou

**Titre** : Rien ne lui resiste, n'est-ce pas ?

**OOOoooOoOoOoooOOO**

Encore une ligne de calculs finies… encore une pensée de travers… elle soupira, impuissante. Cela faisait trois heures qu'elle essayait de terminer cette fichue formule mathématique, en vain. Oh, non pas qu'elle était irrésolvable, loin de là. Aucune formule ne lui résistait… pas à elle. RIEN de chimique, physique, mathématique… RIEN, entendez-vous ! Non, ce n'était pas une stupide formule qui l'embettait, c'était plus le manque criard de concentration dont elle faisait preuve. Combien de fois avait-elle été sur le point de tout lâcher ! Combien de fois avait-elle jeté des regards désespérés à sa montre, puis retournant à son boulot en soupirant.

Encore une ligne noircie par une suite de nombres complexe qui aurait flanqué une migraine pas possible au Colonel. Encore une toute petite heure, et le calvaire prendrait fin… rien qu'une heure. Il fallait juste que Sam tienne soixante minutes… trois mille six cents secondes… elle aurait alors gagné. RIEN ne lui resistait, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam poussa un juron quelque peu inhabituel… qui aurait pu faire dresser les cheveux de son père s'il en avait un peu plus. Elle raya en grognant la ligne erronée… toujours l'esprit franchement pas concentré sur ses calculs. Posant son stylo, elle réfléchissait. Qu'avait-elleà perdre, franchement ? Pas grand-chose à l'évidence, pour le commun des mortels. Hormis une journée de travail intensif… pas grand-chose vraiment. Qui ne voudrait pas d'une petite demi-journée de repos ? Elle, Samantha Carter, par exemple.

Il avait fallu que Teal'c émette une remarque sur les préférences gastronomiques du Major, pour que Jack passe à l'attaque et ne lance un pari des plus stupides… mais bigrement subtile. Se passer de son aliment préféré (dont elle ne peut se passer) pendant quatre heures. Si elle gagnait, l'équipe lui ficherait la paix pour le reste du samedi et le dimanche. Sinon, si elle cédait, Sam serait obligée de laisser tomber tout ce qui avait attrait au boulot, pour sortir de la base et vadrouiller un peu dans la ville la plus proche, et pourquoi pas se faire un ciné à quatre !

De guerre lasse, et parfaitement lassée de ses calculs, Sam repoussa sa chaise, se leva et sortit de son bureau. Comme elle l'avait prévu, les trois hommes de SG-1 l'attendaient tranquillement près de la porte. Daniel, l'air de rien, lui présenta un sachet en papier contenant son pêcher mignon. Elle eut honte l'espace d'une seconde, puis balaya ce sentiment et arracha presque le sachet des mains de l'archéologue. O'neill lui tendit sa veste avec un sourire vainqueur. Sans un mot, elle s'empara des ses affaires tout en mordant joyeusement dans son pain aux noix, et se dirigea vers la sortie avec les autres.

RIEN ne lui résistait, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, tout, sauf ce pain.

_- On ne gagne pas tout le temps, Carter_, fit son supérieur, amusé.

_Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre_… songea-t-elle. A l'évidence, la vengeance allait être bien difficile à avaler pour le Colonel.

**OOOoooOoOoOoooOOO**

_Voiluuuu ! A la prochaine... je m'en va faire mon stock de vignettes !_

_Principe du meme : Proposez moi un couple (n'importe lequel, amour, amitié, haine... nawak !) ou un personnage seul, avec un mot, une phrase, une citation, comme thème... j'en ferai une courte fic (minimum deux lignes... mais avec moi on arrive rapidement à une page Word entière). Voilu ! Si vous voulez, j'attends vos Reviews !_

_Mellyna Yanou_


	2. Une Histoire de Boîte de Conserve

_Cette vignette a été faite pour ce fameux meme fikeur sur Live Journal... une certaine tigresse rouge m'avait demandé un DanielXJack avec pour thème "Boîtes de Conserve". Remarque à part, j'aime bien ce couple même si j'ai un mal fou à bien le faire ressortir... en fait je dois les trouver tellement mignons ensemble que je ne m'empêchais de rester sur la case "situation chou". Le résultat n'est pas forcément mauvais..._

**Fandom **: Star Gate SG-1  
**Character **: JackXDaniel  
**Titre **: Une histoire de Boîtes de Conserve

**OOOoooOoOoOoooOOO**

Deux coups lents contre la porte. Daniel n'eut même pas à lever le nez de son travail, il savait déjà qui était venu le voir. Jack… c'était très simple de le reconnaître les yeux fermés, depuis le temps. Deux coups lents, posés, c'était Jack. Trois coups rapides, discrets mais un peu nerveux, c'était Sam. Trois coups brefs et assurés, c'était Teal'c.

_- Oui, Jack ? Que voulez-vous ?_ s'enquit-il sans le ver le regard.  
_- Vous enlever,_ déclara Jack le plus simplement du monde.

Cinq années et plus de bons et loyaux services au sein du SG-C, lui avaient appris à plus ou moins rester de marbre face à l'humour douteux (mais tordant par moment… bon d'accord, très souvent) du Colonel. Il était, pourrait-on dire, blindé, hermétique, à toute réfléxion étrange de sa part. Sauf que là, il faillit en perdre ses lunettes s'il n'avait eu ce tic de les remonter.

_- Pardon ?  
- Je vous enlève à votre bureau adoré, et ces satanées traductions.  
_  
Daniel eut deux sentiments contradictoires sur le moment. D'une part il fut soulagé que ce n'était qu'une de ses nombreuses blagues consistant à faire douter durant quelques secondes ses interlocuteurs… d'un autre côté, il en fut presque déçu. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais c'était un fait. Mais quoi ? Qu'il ne fut pas sérieux ? Qu'il l'avait bien eu et que Daniel n'avait pas su percer spontanément la bouttade ?

_- Vos planches ne vont s'envoler ou partir en courant que je sache. Vous pouvez les quitter dix minutes, non ?  
- Pourquoi faire ?_

Jack brandit quelque chose que Daniel, avec la distance bureau-porte qui les séparait, ne distingua pas vraiment. Forçant un peu plus sur sa vue, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte de conserve, dans laquelle il piquait conscienceusement le contenu avec sa fourchete.

_- Jack…_ soupira-t-il.  
_- Quoi !  
- Une boîte de conserve… vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux comme casse-croûte ?_

Jack haussa les épaules en répliquant simplement « Bah quoi, j'aime bien, moi », s'avança vers le bureau et s'y accouda pour recommencer à piquer son repas.

_- Bon alors vous venez ?  
- Pour piller la réserve de boîtes de conserves des cuisines ?  
- Bonne idée !_ approuva Jack. _Vous goûtez ?_

Jack lui présenta une bouillie que l'archéologue qualifia mentalement d'infâme, où surnageaient haricots rouges écrasés, maïs et une pâte ressemblant vaguement à du thon.

_- Non merci… sans façons._

Daniel se replongea dans sa traduction… il perçut le soupir pathétique de Jack. Manifestement il devait s'ennuyer ferme pour tuer le temps de la sorte. Chacun ses distractions… il entendit qu'on râclait le fond de la boîte… le calvaire serait bientôt terminé, sauf si Jack sortait pour en chercher une autre.

_- Daniel,_ appela-t-il.

Il releva la tête, mais ne vit pas la suite.

_- Quoi ?…_

Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, une fourchette vint traitreusement lui livrer la dernière part du repas. Piégé, il ne put que se résigner et manger. Au final… c'était pas si mauvais.

_- Ouais… pas mal… vous en avez d'autres comme ça ?_

**OOOoooOoOoOoooOOO**

_C'est fini pour aujourd'hui..._

_Snif... pas de reviews... vous détestez à ce point ? Ben dites-le au moins... j'ai un peu l'impression de poster dans le vide... #dira pas qu'elle a vu qu'on l'a mise en "alert". Na !#_

_Allez ciao ! Le prochain ce sera aussi un DanielXJack demandé par ma tigresse... celui là est un peu mieux, quand même (mais toujours chous)._


	3. Nouvelle Coupe

_Comme la précédente, cette vignette a été faite pour ce fameux meme fikeur sur Live Journal... la même tigresse rouge m'avait demandé un DanielXJack avec pour thème "Coupe de Cheveux". En réponse cachée à la review... je planche sur le thème proposé, en attendant voici celle-ci._

_Oh... j'ai commencé un véritable one-shot pour Tranches de Vie..._

**Fandom **: Star Gate SG-1  
**Character **: JackXDaniel  
**Titre **: Nouvelle Coupe

**OOOoooOoOoOoooOOO**

La sempiternelle alarme retentit dans toute la base, alertant militaires et autres employés. Pendant qu'un groupe de soldats accourait vers la salle d'embarquement, arme au poing, les portes d'un ascenceur s'ouvrirent tranquillement, totalement ignorantes de la débâcle éclair qui régnait depuis peu. Daniel faillit se faire renverser par l'un d'eux, en sortant de l'ascenceur. La journée commençait plutôt bien… une alerte… voyageur non attendu… qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de venir à l'improviste… il déclenchait presque une panique générale…

Dès qu'il avait un congé, même de deux jours (même pas deux jours plein) il se passait quelque chose de plus ou moins grave/important/intéressant. Dans un pur réflexe, habitude conditionnée depuis le temps, il se dirigea vers le poste de contrôle d'un pas rapide, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de passer la tenue réglementaire.

Etait-il le seul à avoir pris des vacances ? Manifestement, c'était le cas… Teal'c, Sam, Jack, le Général… et même le Sergent affecté au poste de contrôle… ils étaient tous là. Il s'imagina rapidement pour chacun d'eux, de quoi furent composées les trois journées libres qui venaient de passer.

Sam, assise devant un des écrans de contrôle, tourna la tête vers lui quand il entra dans la salle et le salua chaleureusement… elle eut un sourire un peu en coin quand son regard monta plus haut sur son crâne, mais ne dit mot. D'autres salutations, puis ce fut le tour de Jack qui ne put retenir une remarque (Daniel aurait pu miser gros tant il était certain qu'il la sortirait).

_- Tiens ? Daniel… vous vous êtes battu en duel avec votre tondeuse à gazon ?_

Carter retourna brusquement à son clavier et son écran, étouffant du mieux qu'elle put un gloussement, s'imaginant parfaitement le duel Tondeuse à Gazon VS Daniel. A présent morte de rire, elle remercia le Ciel d'être assise devant l'écran. Daniel ne releva pas la remarque, se contentant de poursuivre la discussion le plus simplement du monde. Un duel ? Peut-être pas… une tondeuse ? Oui, certainement, mais c'était plutôt au coiffeur de poser la question.

_- Je suis en appartement Jack, je n'ai pas de tondeuse à gazon…_ soupira-t-il.  
_- Alors un mini-sécateur pour plantes d'intérieur,_ insista le Colonel.

Cette fois, on entendit clairement le fou rire du Major… Hammond posa son regard loin devant lui, fixant la porte, se concentrant sur autre chose que l'échange dont ils étaient témoins.

_-Non plus…  
- Une paire de ciseaux de manucure ?_ proposa Jack.  
_- Comme si j'avais utilité de trousse de manucure,_ rétorqua Daniel.  
_- Enfin bon… sinon, pourquoi une telle coupe de cheveux ?_

Le dernier chevron fut vérouillé, annoncé par la voix chevrotante du Sergent qui n'en menait pas plus large que son supérieur à sa gauche. Jack leva la main pour la passer dans les cheveux de l'archéologue et les lui ébouriffer abominablement. D'abord surpris, Daniel eut ensuite un grognement.

_- Jack, qu'est-ce qui vous prend !_

Jack eut un air parfaitement déçu, dépité au plus haut point.

_- Ah non, là ça ne va pas… plus long ça aurait pu marcher.  
- Vous ne le faisiez jamais,_ Jack, répliqua-t-il.  
_- Eh ben alors ? Ca se serait fait un jour ou l'autre._

Daniel le regarda de travers, ne sachant pas tellement où le militaire voulait en venir. Il nota distraitement que la Porte s'était ouverte dans son habituelle explosion de lumière et d'énergie. En tout cas, après les dires de Jack, l'archéologue se félicita presque de s'être coupé les cheveux… il aurait au moins échappé à la potentielle torture de l'ébouriffage de tignasse (de plus, il était beau trop vieux pour ce genre de choses). Quoique… il aurait bien voulu voir ce que cela pouvait donner. Il songea qu'il y avait toujours moyen d'essayer… il lui suffisait de les laisser pousser.

_- Ah bah tiens, votre père vient nous faire petit coucou, Carter ?_ lança Jack, un coup d'œil par la baie vitrée.

**OOOoooOoOoOoooOOO**

_Voilu... la prochaine, j'espère sera un "Jack incitantTeal'c à lasubtile série des Simpsons", dixit **Cindy19735** (dis, t'as une adresse email que je puisse te répondre ?)... d'ailleurs j'ai trouvé une vidéo hilarante... où l'on rencontre les "vrais" Simpsons en chair et en os... je sens que je vais m'amuser comme une folle, entre deux modules._

_Allez, à bientôt ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews soit pour commenter, soit pour proposer, soit les deux... au choix._


End file.
